


With you

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: But mostly fluff, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: I just had to write it. It's a bit sad, but mostly sweet. Ew. ;)





	With you

There is only one concert left on the tour, and right after they are done with it, they are supposed to hole up in the studio to record another album. Changmin doesn’t even remember how many concert they gave this time, both in Korea and Japan. It all blends together at this point, and he is glad that they are given four days off before they have to practice again. His plans include sleeping and eating his weight in meat. His metabolism might not be as good as it was ten years ago, but he’s been working hard, so he deserves it. They both do, but he knows that Yunho will continue his diet. Despite all the dancing, he’s always had a pretty hard time staying thin. Not that Changmin minds. He likes his hyung’s thick thighs and soft hips, and it won’t ever change.  
They’ve known each other for a very, very long time. So long, that Changmin doesn’t like to think about it, because it makes him feel old. But because of this, he knows everything there is to know about the older man, and he can read him like an open book. He can easily tell that something is bothering Yunho. He’s gotten more patient with age, so he waits for his partner to reach out to him, suspecting he might do it during the short break.  
He is right. He is enjoying champagne with a side of strawberries – because he can afford it, and because they go well together, when nervous-looking Yunho enters the room. Changmin nods towards the bed he is sitting on, but his friend continues to stand next to it.   
“Did something happen?” he asks, trying to encourage the older man.   
Changmin doesn’t quite expect him to blurt out: “I want to come out.”  
“What?!”  
“I want to come out,” Yunho’s hands are visibly shaking, but he still stares at Changmin with the determination written all over his face.  
“Why?”  
“I’m almost thirty nine. I’ve been in the closet since I was fifteen. I don’t want to hide anymore. And I want to change something, I’ve hoped that the new generations of idols would take a step forward, but everything is just the same,” Yunho bitterly says.  
Changmin understands that, of course he does. He is smart. Except they went through so many hardships already, that he doesn’t quite understand why it has to be them. Or, well, Yunho. They are not as popular as they used to be, but they still manage to fill concert venues to the brim, their albums still sell well. They are relevant.  
“What about me? About my career? You know that the Koreans are not going to be happy about it, it will be the end of TVXQ.”  
“I’m sure our Japanese fans will support us.”  
They might. The majority of them might. But, in the end, Changmin is Korean, and no matter how screwed up and intolerant South Korea is, it’s still his homeland, which he loves. So he simply repeats, “What about me, hyung?”  
“You don’t have to come out.”  
“You know that’s not how it works.”  
Changmin can see Yunho’s determination crumbling, slowly disappearing into nothing. He looks sad now, sad and defeated, as he nods. “You are right, of course you are. Forget about it.” He leaves the room then, and Changmin has a feeling he will be sleeping alone that night.

The next day, Yunho doesn’t go back to his bubbly, happy self. He walks around like a ghost, quiet and devoid of energy. He doesn’t talk much, eats only when Changmin forces him to do it, and spends most of his time curled on a couch, reading a book. Sadness makes him look his age, and Changmin almost wishes Yunho would cry. Then, he could at least hug him.  
He does the only thing he can think of, and calls Kyuhyun. He would call Heechul, who is a much better choice when it comes to the relationships, but he is afraid that the older man will tell Yunho everything. Kyuhyun isn’t a very emotional person, so he is able to give him a solid advice, and he doesn’t scold Changmin for being afraid, like Heechul would.  
When they start rehearsing for the final live, Yunho’s mood picks up. At least when they are around their staff members. He is almost the same as always, laughing loudly and dancing with everything he’s got. But Changmin can see the thinly veiled sadness in his eyes, and it breaks his heart. Maybe he is turning into a sap, but he doesn’t mind it as much as he probably should. He is almost thirty seven, it doesn’t matter anymore. He doesn’t do anything, because he has a plan, and he is going to stick to it.  
The day of the concert, he presses Yunho against the wall of their changing room and kisses him, until both of them are breathless, five minutes before the show starts. He feels like a jittery mess throughout the first half of it, but their fans don’t seem to pick up on it. He knows how to fake confidence, he always did.  
During the MC part, Yunho is supposed to be the first one to talk, but Changmin beats him to it. He kneels in front of the older man, and the whole audience gasps like one, huge organism. He’s had a whole speech prepared, Kyuhyun helped him write it, but he can’t remember a thing from it, so he has to improvise.  
“I know I said we shouldn’t do it, but I realized that there are some things that are more important than fame. We’ve been together for a very long time, and I have no idea why you didn’t find someone better, but I’m sure as hell not going to argue with that,” he pulls out a ring, happy that he didn’t lose it, and presents it to Yunho. “I love you. So, uh, will you marry me?”  
For a second, Yunho just freezes, staring at him in disbelief. And Changmin thinks that he might have really fucked up this time, but then the older man nods slowly, like he still can’t believe it’s happening. Even Changmin can’t believe he just proposed in front of thousands of people in the Tokyo Dome.  
They don’t kiss, it would be too much, but Yunho’s hand feels good in his, when they turn towards the audience to bow, hoping that their reaction won’t be too harsh. There’s probably some booing, but they can’t really hear it over a booming applause. No matter what their Korean fans will say, they will always have this.


End file.
